


Colors That You Shine

by Formysakeamaryllis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Formysakeamaryllis/pseuds/Formysakeamaryllis
Summary: Eve thought she was doing a good thing, until her boyfriend completely misunderstands and wont let her explain.





	1. Chapter 1

      There was shouting in the hallway and as soon as she darted out of the classroom to see what was going on she was caught off guard. Two ghoulies had Fangs dangling off the ledge of the stairs evil little smirks on their faces and one of their high ranking members watching from below supervising the whole thing. The hallway began to fill with other people from other classes and other serpents who all began screaming as soon as they saw their brother in trouble. Eve looked around before spotting the Ghoulie in charge knowing full well she had no choice but to go up and have a conversation with him.  

       Quickly she slinked around the students gathered around the bottom of the stairs no one watching her or so she thought. Sliding up to the arm of the Ghoulie she gave a light tug on his arm and signaled she needed a word before they dropped Fangs and just like that the two Ghoulies holding onto Fangs held on a little tighter as to not drop him just yet. Waiting for their command of course. Her words were quick and unkind, mentioning her uncle’s business and the repercussions on their trade were Fangs to be injured.

      The head of the Ghoulies didn’t wait long with in moments of hearing from her and hearing her threats he had moved back into place and called it all off. Sending a whistle and a hand signal for Fangs to be put down with no harm done to him. Everyone watched in awe as the Ghoulies set the shaking boy down on his feet, shoving him aside all while laughing before walking away and starting to disperse themselves before the teachers could get involved. The head Ghoulie made eye contact with Eve sending her a small nod before heading out himself.

      Eve stood there for a moment watching people move around. Serpents rushing up the steps to make sure Fangs was ok, all but there King and Queen who were both staring directly at her. THe two people she couldn’t stand, were both starting to walk towards her and she really just wanted to turn and walk up to where Fangs was but she knew better than to walk away. The look on Jughead’s face said he saw something she needed to tell him off about at the very least.

     “Interesting friend you have yourself, Evelyn” She nearly hissed at him. Her full name was never used unless someone was,like, a doctor or something. Occasionally someone from the office would call her, her full name but no one in her day to day life called her that. He sounded like some evil villain in a disney movie. She crossed her arms.

        “It’s Eve and I have no clue what you’re on about,” Eve spat uninterested in this conversation. Unsure as to why the blonde at his side got to stand by and do everything with him.

     “The ghoulie friend of yours-” Betty began but Eve cut her off.

     “Fuck off, the Ghoulies aren’t my friends.”

      “Really? Because you seemed really friendly with the guy that got Fangs down. One would be lead to think -” jughead began

       “One can go fuck themselves. One should really just be fucking happy I got Fangs down and mind their own fucking business for once.” She snapped deciding that was enough of a conversation to have. Having made it clear she wasn’t friends with the Ghoulies or at least in her head having made it clear and knowing those two were going to do whatever they were going to do with the information they had. They already disliked her, constantly telling Fangs and Sweet Pea she was bad news, this would be no different. At least in her mind it shouldn’t have been any different.

       It turned out that this was very different somehow then all the things before. In the next class that she usually saw and sat next to them in, they showed up but they sat as far away from her as possible. She had been frustrated but didn’t take it as personally as she probably shoulder. The last few classes of the day were the same, even the one class she just had Fangs in, he sat as far away from her as he could get and people could tell something was wrong. Those three were usually inseparable and it was starting to get to her so when they were waiting by the meeting spot to head home she was shocked.

        She didn’t say anything though, climbing inside the truck with Fangs and Sweet Pea and allowing Sweet Pea to drive them back to her house where the boys were staying as well. No one spoke the entire ride back to the Sullivan manor making it for a strange and squeaky ride home. Fangs really needed a new set of tires on his truck and maybe new breaks. Her brain looked over Fangs for obvious bruises glad that he was ok after being dangled off a staircase before her eyes trailed to sweet Pea whose jaw was clenched tighter than she had ever seen it. When they got home Vengeance was in the driveway looking concerned having gotten a call from a contact about the Ghoulie trouble.

        “Eve?! Are you ok?!” Vengeance worried nearly tearing Fangs out of the car to get to his niece who was gingerly climbing out of the car her heart aching but the rest of her completely in one piece. “I got a call that there was Ghoulie trouble at school...You uncle Sanders said you had it handle but…” He wrapped her in a hug and she let out a sad laugh pulling away after a moment shaking her head. Though she didn’t miss the low grunt of disapproval from Sweet Pea out of the corner of her eye.

         “It wasn’t me,” She stepped back looking at Fangs and then back at her uncle. “They had Fangs by his ankles over the stairs, they were going to drop him.” Vengeance lowered his gaze and let out a low growl.

         “I’ll see to it that something is done about that.” Vengeance promised. “I’m glare you’re alright and so is he, come inside.” Vengeance mumbled his more motherly instincts kicking in as he began to usher the kids in. This was why Vengeance was left with the kids more often then not because he dealt with the teens the best. He was the only one in the group to be able to speak distraught teenage girl. Not to mention he was the one they all listened to, they had yet to disobey him. “Your uncle Sanders is going to stop in later,” He gave a heads up as the kids head past him and into the guest bedroom.

        They all managed to get into the room throwing backpacks around. Eve climbing up on the bed looking and feeling insecure as she looked between the two boys she called her life. Her boyfriend who looked so angry he could crush a glass bottle with his bare hands and her absolute best friend who looked somewhere between angry and just disappointed like someone told him he can't have the puppy in the pound he wants because its sick. Sweet Pea was pacing the room as if that was going to disperse the anger and Fangs sat on the floor.

       “Please talk to me Pea, I can’t fix it if I don’t know why you’re so mad at me.” She begged pulling her knees to her chest ready for him to scream and yell if that would make him feel better.

      “You have Ghoulie friends.” Sweet Pea spat turning to look at her, distrust scribbled on his angry features and it broke her heart.

     “It’s not what you think,” She tried but he didn’t hear her. “It’s not a big deal Sweet Pea please,” she tried instead.

       “It’s huge! The serpents and the ghoulies are sworn enemies! They are dangerous!” Sweet Pea all but growled keeping his volume low knowing if he were to yell he would probably be chopped into little pieces and fed to the wolves in Sanders’ basement for yelling at his niece.

       “They aren’t dangerous for me Pea! They arent my friend! That isn’t how this works but you won’t listen to me!” She began to cry tears clogging her throat as she looked at him. “I have gang ties but it isn’t what you think!”

        “What about the serpents then!?” Sweet Pea was too caught up in his anger to really think through what he was doing or how he was hurting the girl that meant the most to him right now. All he could think about was himself. Fangs remained silent on the floor.

         “They spit in my uncles face! They are an after school club not a gang just like the pretty Poison. You’re damn lucky my uncle lets you near me with the amount of disrespect he got from the serpents!” she cried wanting to throw the pillow off the bed and towards Sweet Pea so he would just shut up and listen. “Listen to me!” she shouted causing Vengeance to become aware something was going on.

       “How can I?! You traitor!” Sweet Pea accused as Vengeance stuck his head in and Eve’s heart shattered into tiny pieces as the words rolled off Sweet Pea’s tongue.

       “Sweet Pea,” Fangs started to scold but he didn’t have a chance. The taller, older serpent grabbed the keys and his bag and pushed passed Vengeance and out of the house. revving up the truck and taking off. Eve let out a sob as she looked at Vengeance before looking down at Fangs like she was waiting for him to get up and run after him. “I’m interested in hearing what you have to say. I’ll chase him down later.” He sighed looking at the girl on the bed who was starting to regret icing out all day.

        “What was that all about?” Vengeance asked not willing to leave until he was sure he knew what was going on and that it wasn’t going to happen again when he left again. Fangs looked to Eve who couldn’t get through her crying to tell her uncle what happened so he took a deep breath and looked at the slightly frightening tattooed man.

      “Sweet Pea thinks she’s making friends with the enemy.” Fangs sighed “Because Jughead said she was having a conversation with the Ghoulie who gave the command to let me down. Jughead said when he confronted her she was super defensive about it. So that convinced Sweet Pea and I just didn’t know what to think.” Fangs admitted and Eve grabbed the pillow stuffing her face into it and screamed as loud as she could. She hated jughead jones.

       “Was I just supposed to let you fall?!” She cried before stuffing her face back into the pillow when Vengeance sighed and waved a hand in her direction telling her he would handle this for her for a moment.

      “Sweet Pea is aware she has gang ties, correct? We’ve all sat down and had the Sevenfold Mafia talk right?” Fangs nodded. Vengeance ran his fingers through his dark hair looking at the child on the floor and then the one on the bed. “It’s a little more complicated with her. We do business with other gangs so there is no gang wars, turf or otherwise. We do business in trade for her safety. She is aware of the business we do.”

     “So you guys,” Fangs gestured to Vengeance and then up as if the others were there. “Do business with people like the ghoulies, in a trade to make sure Eve is kept safe?” Fangs asked looking over at Eve who was still sobbing into a pillow at the moment.

     “Her safety is vital to us. Gang wars are what killed her father and Sanders will be damned if the same thing happens to her. We all will. I don’t think you and your friend understand how important she is.” Vengeance started gruffly, until the pillow Eve had been sobbing into came up and hit him in the face.

     “You can go away now,” She sniffled tears still falling down her face. “Please, I really just want to lay here and ugly cry for awhile.” She mumbled and Vengeance pulled a face scrunching his nose up really wanting to protest but able to hear the guiding word of Sanders in his head urging him to leave the crying teen be for a little while.

       “Fine, for now.” He exited the room leaving Fangs and Eve alone. Fangs climbed off the floor officially feeling like a dickhead for how he head behaved the whole day. Especially when he realized she had used her safety to speak up for him because she cared about him. He climbed onto the bed with Eve and put his arms around her tucking her under his chin and rocking her back and forth.

       “I’m sorry,” Fangs started kissing the top of her head hugging her a little tighter. “Thank you for rescuing me today and I’m so sorry I listened to Jughead and Betty.” He rocked her a little before another little pause. “I’m sorry the serpents disrespected your uncle when he reached out for your safety.”

       “I’m just glad your ok” she hiccuped as she pressed her face to his chest. “And I just want Sweet Pea to come back” Her chest hurt as she continued to slowly release tears laying against Fang’s chest begging god that Sweet Pea come back safely and not get swallowed up in some kind of crazy gang violence.

       “He’ll come back….He always does.” Fangs promised though this time he wasn’t so sure last time a ghoulie was involved Sweet Pea ended up in the hospital. All they both could do now is hope.


	2. Chapter 2

        It had only been two hours since Sweet Pea stormed out leaving Eve heartbroken and Fangs to pick up the pieces. They had been gathered together on the bed that entire time, talking softly about Eve's past and how many times she's had to move when Fangs' phone cried loudly. Both of them startled, Fangs scrambling off the bed reaching for his backpack which held his phone. Getting his hands on his phone in the nick of time. Pressing the answer button and pressing the phone to his face not bothering to check who it was just hoping it was Sweet Pea.

       “Fangs you have to stop Sweet Pea,” That wasn’t a voice he was expecting on the other end. That wasn’t even a voice he was sure he recognized. Fangs clicked the little speaker button so Eve could hear what was going on as well.

        “What?” He asked just to clarify.

        “Fangs!” The young voice hissed at him. “You have to go save Sweet Pea! My dad and Jug convinced him to go confront the ghoulies over some stupid girl! He’s going to get himself killed!” Now he knew who the voice belonged to. The teenage sister of Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones or as she preferred to go by JB. Eve felt her heart stop for a moment.

         “Vengeance!” She called scrambling out of the bed grabbing her shoes and starting to slam them on her feet carelessly. She felt sick as she met her uncle in the living area, where he was sitting down talking to one of the other members of the crew. “We have to go look for Sweet Pea, his gang leader wound him up and sent him for the ghoulies. They think this is some kind of game.” Fangs could hear the distress in her voice as he followed her having switched the phone off speaker as he tried to figure out what he was going to say.

      “I’ll find him JB, I promise.” was all he settled on saying hanging up the phone and looking at Vengeance and the silver haired member he had never seen before looking at Eve who looked like she was going to start clawing paint off the walls. “She’s right, our Leader thinks it’s all a game.” Fangs added wanting them to know that Eve was right, this was just as serious as she thought it was and if they didn’t get up and move they were going to lose Sweet Pea to some Ghoulie with a knife or worse.

        “Alright, Benjamin get the troops together. I’ll call JC let them know we’ve got a situation brewing that may need Sanders…”Vengeance stood up taking them seriously.

       “Over some Teenager who doesn't know his place?” Benjamin snipped standing up to object and Vengeance would have corrected him really he would have but he didn’t get the chance to. Eve flung herself the short distance across the living space and grabbed the much larger man by the front of his shirt and put him into the wall.

        “You will do what the fuck you are told” Eve snarled into his face, barely inches away pressing her knuckles into his throat.”I am the daughter of Jared Sullivan, If I fucking say something is important your job is to shut the fuck up and do it!” she spat “Do you understand me?!” She growled getting closer to his face pressing her knuckles in just a tad bit not waiting but demanding a response. The man she had pinned to the wall paled significantly before nodding. “I asked you a question!?” she snarled

         “Yes ma’am!” She let go of his shirt and him and pulled back looking at a wide eyed Fangs and a proud Vengeance. “I’ll gather the troops.” Ben mumbled before darting out the back door and doing as he was asked. Vengeance just smirked as he got busy on his cell phone doing what he needed to do. Fangs didn’t know she was capable of something of that nature he was used to seeing such a softer side of her.

        “Do we have something Fangs can carry that isn’t a gun? His blade isn’t going to be a good enough threat.” Fangs was forced to watch as she moved around digging around in compartments he had never seen before though they had only been living there for maybe 2 months since Eve had learned of the tents. Though she never learned why they were living in tents.

        “We’ve got an axe? You’re spiked bat is in the hall” Eve looked up at Vengeance pulling out the axe looking at it then looking at Fangs and shrugging.

        “How do you feel about carrying an axe Fangs?” She asked jogging over and placing it in his hands before running over to the cupboard and grabbed her own weapon of choice though it had a few upgrades since Fangs last saw it. Shiney new nails sticking out all over the head of the bat making it look all the more terrifying. Shit like this really would have come in handy when they fought the Ghoulies last time.

        “Um...if it saves Sweet Pea then sure?” He answered feeling a little unsure of himself of how any of this was even supposed to help. “I don’t even know where to start to look for him in Ghoulie territory though.” Eve stopped what she was doing and looked at Fangs before looking at Vengeance who was fussing with a map of some kind.

         “I know Ghoulie territory,” She spoke cautiously as if this would bring back all of the fight that had made Sweet Pea leave in the first place. It didn’t it just made Fangs breathe a little easier because he had no idea where to start looking for Sweet Pea.

         “Good,” Fangs sighed and like that they went back to making the last few preparations that they needed to make before Vengeance, Fangs and Eve were all climbing into on care with a few guards in it and heading off. “I just hope we find him.” Fangs looked at Eve who was positively vibrating in the seat next to him glue to her phone trying to reach Sweet Pea as she stared out the window her knuckles white on grip on both her phone and the bat between her legs.

          They road like that, in silence Eve snapping directions everytime they hit a dead end and they weren’t getting any where. It was getting dark and they had been at this for hours it was either they find Sweet Pea soon or they find Sweet Pea dead and the more that became a reality the more they began to push. Eve starting to demand they get out and walk the woods in the area near the car trail seeing if they couldn’t find Sweet Pea starting troubled because they were all sure they he was going to be trying to start a fight. Fangs was growing tired no matter how much his adrenaline filled him as he pushed looking for his best friend really wanting to go back into town and stab Jughead with his fancy new axe for getting his friend killed.

        The roads were getting darker and it was Eve who finally saw something. A spark of sorts before she heard a quiet ‘god damnit’ that she would know from anywhere. She looked at Fangs who hadn’t heard a damn thing, it was dark. He was cold and tired, he couldn’t hear whatever it was she was excited about but he trusted her as she grabbed his arms. He nudged Vengeance and the three of them made their way over to whatever Eve had heard though from the looks of it, they weren’t the only ones that had heard the noise.

        “Well, Well, what do we have here?” A pink, curly haired girl in stripes stepped out from the trees a bat similar to Eve’s over her shoulder, a boy looking almost identical to her only with green hair carried a switchblade in his hand. There looked to be more Ghoulies for sure but they were in the background watching clearly deciding that Sweet Pea wasn’t a more than two person job. “A little garden snake, you’re a little far from home aren’t you.” She teased.

       “We skin and eat snakes here,” The boy hissed jabbing his blade up like he wasn’t really up for conversation and Eve had a feeling the boy was more dangerous than the girl was by a mile and he would be the down fall. She looked at her uncle who didn’t looked thrilled that they were in this situation and he didn’t want her to step in he could see it on his face but she knew, she only had so many options.

      “Yeah, you also brainwash people like my girlfriend.” Sweet Pea snapped and Eve sighed her uncle now twice as hesitant to let her get into it with the Ghoulie’s over some boy that didn’t respect her.

        “We don’t brainwash anyone, If your girlfriend made her way over to our turf she did so on her own pal,” The disgruntled young man jabbed the knife into the air again.

          “Whose you girlfriend? Aren’t you more upset we almost threw your first off the stairs today or are those the same problem?” the pink hair girl snickered. Implying that Fangs was Sweet Pea’s girlfriend. She nudged her brother who just rolled his eye like he had heard the joke a thousand times.

          “My girlfriend is the reason you didn’t toss him off the stairs!” Sweet Pea snapped “and I want to know why!” Eve looked at Fangs feeling like that sentence felt wildly inappropriate and wondering how the man who almost got thrown off the stairs felt about the sentence. Fangs grunted not really sure he appreciated the way that sounded realizing his friend had a massive loyalty issue they needed to talk about that lead to issues like this.

           “Miss Eve,” The boy spat unkindly and Vengeance glared “We aren’t allowed to disobey miss Eve.” Sweet Pea took a step back confused by the hostility in their tone. He had assumed there would be kindness in their words were they talking about someone on their team. Were she someone like Jughead suggested who was friends with the Ghoulies’ there would be a lightness to their tone not a hostility and a hatred

          “You could have hoisted any serpent up on that staircase and I wouldn’t have given a damn. I have two, two you can’t touch. Two.” Eve finally spoke up making herself known causing her uncle enough stress to cause hernia at this point. She gripped her bat and guided Fangs with her and they stepped up closer to Sweet Pea though Fangs couldn’t get on Sweet Pea’s other side just yet. Either way she got closer.

          “But Fangs is the favorite. He’s the baby who got shot last year” The curly haired girl pouted reaching out to touch Fangs with her Shoe only for Sweet Pea to try and shove her back, Causing the brother significant agitation. Fangs took a few steps back as her uncle directed him, not wanting him to be a source of tension for the Ghoulies to fight over.

          “Touch my sister again and I’ll end your life,” The green haired Ghoulie warned his knife white knuckle gripped in his hand and ready to aim it into Sweet Pea at any given second. Eve set her hand across Sweet Pea ready to deal with it if he was still mad at her fine, not ready to deal with him dying because some Ghoulie and their bloodlust.

            “That’s enough,” Eve said slowly trying to work Sweet Pea a few steps back but he was clunky and clueless and although he wasn’t working against her he wasn’t working with her and that made her work twice as hard. “Look, We’ll go. You put down the blade and we’ll get off your turf and no harm comes to your business as a result” Sweet Pea seemed to finally be listening to what she was saying as if he was starting to understand why the Ghoulies knew who she was.

            “You’ll go when I say you can go!” The boy was just too agitated and “I'm tired of taking your uncles orders!” and with that he swung the arm up with the blade in it and Eve was the only one with a clear mind and view of where that blade was going. She did the only thing she could think of she rose her bat with one hand and reached up with the other. In reaching up the blade slid into her open palm, catching it before it could land in Sweet Pea’s neck, it’s intended target. Desperately she tried to use her bat to knock the boy off his feet but the blade slicing into her hand was so painful she knocked into Sweet Pea.

           “EVE!” Vengeance and Fangs screamed at the same time. Vengeance let out a loud whistle and suddenly a swarm of people came out of the woods, people Fangs had no idea how they had gotten that many people into the woods or where they had even possibly come from but there was tons of them. The Ghoulies were surrounded. Vengeance grabbed Eve’s bat that was on the ground having not hit the target and tossed it to someone off to the side before turning to look at the boy and the girl. “Go find me one of your leaders and do it now or I swear to god you will never see another shipment of goods ever again.” He snarled

            “Eve,” Sweet Pea choked as he touched her arm trying to figure out how to make it better. He hadn’t even seen the guy raise the knife to stab him. He would have been dead if it weren’t for her, he would have a switch blade sticking out of his neck. And here he had spent the day being a complete dick to her, breaking her heart over and over and she still sacrifices life/limb for him that was true loyalty. What Jughead said didn’t matter, even what Fp had said, it was all lies. He had the only thing that really mattered.

            “It’s ok.” She whimpered trying to remember what she had been taught for knife wounds though her brain felt like an explosion of pain at the moment.

           “Belt, get a belt one of you and put it around her wrist. Nice and tight. Do not move the blade from her hand until I say so.” Vengeance called over Sweet Pea’s shoulder, An adult they had never met before with deep red hair stepped in to look at what was going on. The woman gently grabbed Eve’s elbow steadying her hand as Sweet Pea slipped off his belt and they worked together to slip the belt up her arms. “Alright, look. Lets get her in the car, get pressure on her hand. Lyla get them in the car get to the hospital I’ll take care of the Ghoulies. Sanders will meet you at the hospital.”

          “Alright, Do you need one of them as witness?” The woman asked as she looked between Fangs and Sweet Pea who were both shaking and praying to god the answer was no because they really wanted to be with Eve right now.

         “No, there were plenty. There is enough blood everywhere as evidence. Take the teenagers and get them to the hospital. I’ll handle this.” Vengeance promised knowing he could handle this part of it but knowing that Eve needed a hospital before she bled out too much. “You’ve got to get her to let go of the blade before you start the car moving though or she’s going to do more damage to her hand.”

           “Got it boss” Lyla salluted Vengeance before attempting to lean down and pick Eve up but Sweet Pea got in her way. Fangs went to yell at him but Sweet Pea gingerly picked the girl up and cradled her to his chest carrying her carefully to the car he was directed to. Setting her down as equally carefully before getting in on one side and Fangs climbing in on the other. “Alright, I need one of you to shed some fabric. We need something to hold pressure on her hand. Eve, I know it hurts but you have to let the knife go.”

           “I can’t” she cried trying to wiggle her fingers around the blade in her hand. It didn’t feel like she could move her hand around the pain she was in. The blade felt like fire to ever single nerve ending she had, she just wanted it to stop.

           “It’s ok, It’s ok baby.” Sweet Pea promised and he did the only thing he could think of, use his own fingers to help pry the blade out of her hands. Her fingers shaking and barely responding to his touch but fighting to stay curled around the blade. After a few minutes of very careful touch he separated her hand from the blade and gently pulled it from her hand, handing it to the lady in the doorway who looked relieved she wasn't the one in his position. Fangs had shed his shirt and was holding it out to Sweet Pea who pressed it into her bleeding hand.

           The ride to the hospital was mostly quiet apart from Eve’s tears as they drove. She was in so much pain and her adrenaline was starting to wear off and now she wasn’t sure what she had done in the first place. And as they were driving she was sure Sweet Pea was mad at her again so by the time they had gotten to the hospital she had gotten herself all worked up again and was in even more tears.

           The Lady at the hospital was truly very nice, she tried to reassure Eve time after time that it was going to be ok. That the cuts were deep and she might need some physical therapy for nerve damage but it would eventually be normal hopefully. It wasn’t the gaping wounds on her right hand that she was worried about though as the lady was very gentle numbing her hand so that they could close them and firmly wrap her hand before returning her to her uncle, (who was waiting with Fangs and Sweet Pea) who looked like he’d been through hell.

        “If your uncle Vengeance has anything to say about it the Ghoulies are gravely in debt to us and will be for awhile , my dearest niece.” Sanders sighed pulling her in for a hug and holding her for a moment just enjoying knowing that she was alive and ok, before letting her go and looking at the two men sitting there. “I assume you need a few minutes before we all go home?” She nodded. He sighed and kissed the top of her head before stepping from the room.

           “Baby?” Her eyes flickered over to Sweet Pea, her heart leaping into her chest at his favorite pet name. “I was wrong and because of that you got hurt and I’m sorry.” That was all she ever needed, all the tears she had been crying felt worth something as new tears sprang to her eyes as she fell into his waiting arms pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth smooshing herself as close to him as possible. “I let Jughead…”

          “Why does anyone even care he exist, someone should do something about him.” she grumbled looking at Fangs who snickered agreeing with her, bumping her good fist with his. “Can we just agree that from here on out we trust each other, and promise to hear each other out before doing something crazy? I love you idiots too much to lose you.” She mumbled lacing the fingers on her good hand with Sweet Pea’s. He let out a small laugh on hand on her back the other laced with hers. Fangs leaned in nodding in agreement.

             That was all they needed. The three of them. Against the world. Maybe someday when fangs found love it would be the four of them against the world who knew. But never again would jughead jones come between Eve and the people she loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what did you think?

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a part two I promise


End file.
